Chaos of the Kitsune
by kitsuneguy17
Summary: Naruto/WH40k crossover. What if the Kyuubi was really a daemon of Chaos? How would that affect the one it was sealed into?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto had been fighting Haku for awhile now, Naruto had of course tried to leap into the circle of ice mirrors that Haku had created, and found himself trapped along with his class-mate, Sasuke Uchiha. They tried to dodge the flurry of senbon neddles, they tried to locate the real one amid the mirrors, Sasuke even tried to melt them with fire, but to no avail, and the needles kept coming. Naruto saw Sasuke fall to the ground, senbon making him look like a pincushion having taken a volley meant for Naruto. He felt a pain in his chest, the world slowed as he looked at his classmate laying there with the blood spilling out of him. 'Get Up' his voice comes out in a croak, 'Sasuke…' and like a bolt from the heavens it breaks through, Sasuke is dead. He grabs at his head, a sudden pain appearing throughout the rest of his body, overwhelming his ability to cope. He let loose a roar of pain and rage, the world going black...

He thought he smelled something foul and tried open his eyes, but his mind was sluggish and it was difficult. He tried to get up and fell back down, the pain of his head hitting the 'ground' cut through enough of the mental fog for him to see that he was in a dark hallway with water in it, one that smelled like a long neglected sewer but still flowed and ebbed about him, sludge-like as it makes strange noises like a giant pile of undisturbed compost "ugh! where am I? and what is that smell!" The hallway was devoid of decoration and had only a small amount of light from one end, so Naruto slogged through the filth towards the light 'at least it's only as bad as the Konoha sewer in summer.' he thinks to himself as he slogs through a particularly deep part of the sludge, going in up to his thighs.

Suddenly, a voice sounding like that of a beautiful woman came from ahead of him as if from a great distance. "**Come closer, come to me**" 'Huh, what was that?' Naruto thought as he went towards the noise and strained his eyes, seeing that the hall made a sharp turn up ahead and the light was coming from beyond it. He followed the hall until he came to a three-way intersection, straining his hearing to tell which direction the voice was coming from. He thought he heard it louder to his right and went in that direction, walking for what seemed like forever, occasionally thinking he could hear voices whispering, sometimes they sounded like they were telling him secrets, little things of no consequence, other times they sounded like they were describing great plans that would take years to reach fruition and were the height of ambition. Still other times he thought he could hear the sounds of flesh being cleaved and torn, and could feel the spatter of blood and the feel of his hands drenched in so much gore he couldn't even lift his arms, at first it all scared him, making him think he was going crazy, but eventually he just ignored it, though something felt familiar about the gore… Eventually he came to a large room and the sight that greeted him was a standing suit of chromatically colored metal armor that appeared bloodstained and rusted, on the chest was an emblazoned symbol like an eight-pointed star. The armor was covered in what looked like dessicated and flayed skins, from what he couldn't tell, and it freaked him out so much he wanted to run away and hide, never to look up again, but the voice was coming from

the direction of the armor and it was so alluring...calling out to his soul."**Come**" the voice from before sounded, Naruto continued to approach slowly. When he was practically within arms reach of it, a pair of red lights that he thought might be eyes flared in the helmet and the armor started to move, reaching for him.

Naruto screamed in horror and tried to run, but the armor grabbed him and raised his head to look into its eyes. A light shot from it into Naruto's eyes and he felt pain like nothing he had felt before that moment. The whispers from before became a thousand roaring voices and bloodthirsty roars as he collapsed.

Kakashi was fighting Zabuza but managed to knock him away and spared a moment to check on the fight going on between Sasuke and Naruto against Haku when he heard Naruto's scream. He was shocked to see Sasuke with so many senbon in him, but he was relieved slightly to see that none looked like a lethal blow, the most dangerous looking like a hit to a false-death point, like what had been done with Zabuza. Naruto on the other hand was starting to radiate chakra. He turned back to his own fight as Zabuza was coming back, realizing that the stress of the battle might give Kyuubi an opportunity to make a break for it, not that he didn't trust his sensei's sealing genius, but this was the Kyuubi, the most powerful of the bijuu. His mind flashed back to shortly after the Yondaime gave his life to protect the village from the demon.

The Sandaime, Jiraiya the Toad Sennin, and the leaders of all the shinobi clans were in the Hokage's office, Kakashi was present to represent the ANBU in addition to his clan.

"Jiraiya, what can you tell us about the seal?" The old man known as the Sandaime asked a younger man with very long and unkempt white hair, the man cleared his throat and spoke authoritatively, taking this matter with the utmost seriousness as this was hardly a time to act as anything other then one of the most studied and knowledgeable seal-masters in the world. "After an examination that lasted since yesterday afternoon, lasting nearly a full day after the sealing, I have determined that the seal used by Minato, the Yondaime, will cause the power of the Kyuubi to be slowly absorbed by the child as he grows up with little to no possibility to escape, this could greatly benefit the boy later in life as you all could obviously guess. However, due to the fact that the sealed demon is the Kyuubi, I believe we should be cautious about subjecting the boy to large amounts of negative emotions like anger and hatred. As the Kyuubi appeared to have an excess of those I can only speculate on what could occur if the boy is exposed to those emotions before he has the proper training to handle any attempts by the Kyuubi to escape, which I expect it may try throughout the boy's life, If it does attempt to escape I believe that adding a five point seal to the Yondaime's work should potentially cut off the Kyuubi's power entirely" he ended his long winded report by looking around the room. A man with a set of bandages over his face and left arm came forward "Jiraiya-sama, you say that a five point seal can be used to cut off the demon's power, however as the number of shinobi with that knowledge of sealing is rare, are you going to be giving up your position as the spymaster of the village in case the demon tries to escape?"

"No councilman Danzo, I do not believe that such a drastic action is necessary, I believe that anyone with access to the appropriate sealing technique scroll and low to mid jounin level of chakra should be capable of forming a five point seal in an emergency, however, I will remain long enough to teach some of the jounin and ANBU how to do so safely"

Kakashi quickly dodged another of Zabuza's attacks, this latest leaving a nice long cut on Kakashi's torso. "You know, I'll make a deal with you Zabuza, as we are both busy men with a lot on our plates, one final blow and we end this, Deal?" Kakashi asked while preparing another of his techniques. 'I'm running low on chakra, I only have enough for one last technique while keeping enough to do a five prong seal'

"Deal" Zabaza quickly said as he brought his sword around for a slash that should cleave Kakashi clean in half.

The two men charged at one another and Kakashi kawarmiied with a kage bushin he made earlier in the fight and with a leap landed behind Zabuza and quicker then the eye could follow he whipped out a brace of kunai and stabbed them into Zabuza's shoulders.

"This fight is over, Zabuza, you have no arms, no kenjutsu, and no jutsus anymore" Kakashi said with finality as he moved to put the seal on Naruto. Zabuza fell to his knees, mostly bled out and nearly dead, Kakashi stopped and watched in horror as Naruto dropped on all fours and released a burst of chakra, shattering the ice mirrors and flinging Haku into a support beam a good distance away before giving chase and slamming into Haku with enough force to crack and break the concrete beneath him, Kakashi knew that Haku would be in immense pain from that hit even though he couldn't hear Haku's ribs being turned into tiny fragments, he could see the blood falling from behind the false hunter-nins mask, as Naruto cocked back and delivered a punch that would have killed a non-nin instantly and would severely injure most nin, shattering the mask in two as Haku was sent flying.

Naruto saw the events as if he was looking at a pair of movie screens, unable to move from the grip of the armor and unable to change a thing that went on, he saw the face of the one he was fighting before, he recognized it as Haku, the boy who dressed like a girl that he saw in the forest that one day. He exploded into action "AAAArrrrrrrrggggghhh! Lemme go dammit!" He screamed as he struggled to free himself, finally he managed to uppercut the helm, knocking it loose and revealing the face beneath, that of a beautiful woman with close cut red hair and a pair of fox ears on her head, the hit knocked her head to the side, a look caught between incredulousness and a smile on her face. "**You show promise, so I will let you go for now, **_**Naru-kun**_**." **She cooed his name before throwing him away from her. "**but I will be seeing you again boy….count on it, in fact I have a gift for you…now GET THE FUCK OUT BEFORE I KILL YOU!**" her voice went from sweet and soft to a roar of rage that sent Naruto flying back into reality.

Outside of Naruto's mind, Kakashi watched with trepidation as he saw the chakra start to try to form a shape, leaping towards him, he landed next to Naruto and prepared the seal as fast as he dared, slamming it into place with a burst of chakra, cutting off the menacing red power rolling off his student. Kakashi, exhausted and nearly out of chakra, sat down heavily on the bridge surface. "Sakura…" he tries to call out, but is interrupted as at that moment clapping and laughter was heard by all the ninja present and the man who was responsible for the whole affair, Gato, looked at the situation and thought 'Well it looks as if I won't have to pay Zabuza after all, Thanks Konoha fools.' behind him stood hundreds of well armed bandits. Naruto stirred groggily and woke up, seeing the bandits and managing to put two and two together. '**Kill them all! If you don't it will result in the enslavement of the village!' **he heard the woman's voice yelling then seeing a wavy ethereal image of the woman manifest in front of him, her voice coming out husky and seductive in his head as she teased him **'You wouldn't let that happen, would you? That would be wrong, it would reflect badly on the future Hokage…here I'll help you.**' she said, smiling evilly.

Kakashi watched wearily as Naruto got up, he could see the seal glowing an angry red, the five-prong seal keeping the glow from spreading, but he could tell that this was less the Kyuubi trying to break free and more of it healing Naruto as the nimbus of power was less present, and he felt it intrude less upon his soul. Zabuza had turned toward Gato when he arrived and put two and two together, ignoring Haku's plight, he charged towards this puny fat sack of weak, flabby decadence. He let the first few bandits stab him, but merely twisted and used their own weapons against them to kill the fools, charging forward he used every weapon at his disposal, even teeth, getting injured severely in the process but getting ever closer to Gato, with one final surge of energy he managed to grip Gato's throat in his teeth and bit down, his chest getting covered in Gato's blood as the bandits closed in, their weapons descending with ominous finality into the pair. Kakashi had seen comrades reduced to paste in the Second Ninja War, war between people who could reshape the world and summon creatures to fight for them being an even uglier proposition then most other forms war could take, but somehow the words that Naruto whispered as he watched Zabuza get cut down made him shiver "Blood for you Lord Khorne, and skulls for your throne" Kakashi felt those words seep into his soul like no other words he had heard following a death he had witnessed. Kakshi watched in horror as the five-prong seal flared with strain and broke. Naruto suddenly started walking forward heedlessly going towards the bandits with a growl "There must be more blood…this is pathetic." breaking into a charge, everybody from the most shocked bridgeworker to the Kakashi the seasoned jounin could have sworn they felt as if something said in their souls "**Yes boy, Blood for the Blood God!**" Sakura fell heavily as the voice rang in her soul, she at least managed to keep from running away. Most of the bridge crew running like the hounds of hell were chasing them, brown apparently being the new color for pants seats that day.

In the Warp, Deathbringer, Lord of Malice and Loreweaver, Feathered Changer of Grey Fate, proxies of Khorne and Tzeentch watched this whole event in amusement and mild interest, They had been tasked to watch over this pet project of their respective patrons, and they had, each ensuring that the other didn't gain too much influence over it. They had watched for centuries as they went about they're work, corrupting many to the worship of Khorne and Tzeentch, each gaining only a sole moniker in the process. One based upon chosen form, a giant four legged animal in most cases watching them grow in power and were both intrigued when they ran into a series of humans that couldn't be defeated, each one being sealed into humans, Loreweaver especially when he saw that the binding of the most powerful, the "Kyuubi no Yoko" or Nine-tailed Fox as the humans called it, chained together the souls of the boy and the daemon. As it had actually managed to surpass both him and Deathbringer in power, unlike it's kin, who had been introduced later on and had yet to reach that level of power, but as he and Deathbringer were merely to watch and not interfere, he didn't feel all that worried that he would ever have to face the combined fury and sorcerous power that would be brought to bear against him in such a case. He put this train of thought out of his mind as he turned his attention again to the human realm, watching and guessing at the intentions of his fellow daemon.

Naruto, like most low-level ninja could defeat the average bandit with little to no difficulty, but what his teacher saw was among the heights of sadism reserved for the Anbu interrogation specialists in Konoha. He watched as Naruto seemingly without regard killed every single bandit in ways that made them bleed profusely. He could hear Sakura crying and retching in the background 'I…have never seen a boy that age have such little regard for his enemies, not even in the war…' Kakashi thought to himself, but could do nothing, his chakra not even recovered enough to let him move yet, he forced himself to watch his student, vowing to report every excruciating detail of Naruto's episode. After about half the bandits had met Kami, he was able to get a pocket open on his vest, removing a small brown pill and put it under his mask, the pill falling into his mouth and giving him a chakra boost, letting him get up and make his way to his student, holding him back 'the attacks on him, it HAS to be a reaction to them, he's taking it out on the only people he can, his enemies.' "Naruto! that is enough!" he held the struggling boy as he yelled obscenities and smelled so heavily of blood that Kakashi was glad he wasn't an Inuzuka. Finally the boy calmed down, seeming to fall into unconsciousness as if the lust for blood had left him. Carrying him and putting him next to his teammate, Kakashi walked over to Sakura and helped her up "It's okay Sakura, it's over now, I know it will probably be hard, but don't dwell on this, you'll only end up a porn reading insomniac." he managed an eyesmile to her as he cracked a joke to force her to focus her attention from the sight in front of her.

Naruto found himself waking up again, he felt like he'd blacked out, having no real memory of what happened after he had seen Zabuza charge those bandits. He hadn't seen that scary woman again and to be honest he hoped he never did again, as she was disturbing, though he did find her appearance uncomfortably captivating. He felt a presence behind him and turned, seeing her ghostly shape again much to his horror and much to the horror of the two other conscious members of Team 7, they could see her too "**Told you I'd be seeing you again boy, I'm so proud of how you killed those bandits, I was going to give you a small gift, but I've thought of an even better one. Enjoy!**" she said with a wink at the end. With that Naruto's seal began to burn, spreading a minor nimbus of power across his body, pain spreading throughout his body as he felt his very organs being affected by whatever was happening. He tried to move, but his limbs felt like they were on fire and his teammates watched as his muscles went into a major fit, moving entirely of there own accord, forcing him to the ground and increasing in violence so much that his tendons nearly tore off the bones, his very flesh reforming, every single bone being pulverized and rearranged as Naruto howled in near unknowable pain. The restructuring of his body eventually moved outwards, re-molding his muscles and skin to something his 'tenet' found more pleasing before his screams finally stopped as the nimbus of power retreated, the seal still in place, looking unchanged. "Kami, what did the boy do to deserve such a sadistic demon being put in him…" Kakashi muttered outloud, Sakura too shocked at the sight before her to even hear him.

Kakashi could think of no better course of action then to pick up him and Sasuke, thankful that the last loyal user of the Sharingan was not going to die today in addition to what some would call the near loss of the 4th Hokages child (or loss depending on how you see it), and take them both to Tazuna's house, upon seeing the look on Tazuna's face that he would bring such a monster into his house. "Naruto is out cold, he couldn't get up even if he wanted to, and I will be watching him closely, now if you'll excuse me, I need to rest nearly as bad as those boys do, Sakura can handle your security for the several hours I will need to rest." he said quickly before shutting the door to the room he had put the boys in, settling to the floor in one corner where when he woke he could keep an eye on both of them, closing his eyes he fell asleep almost immediately.

2 days later

Kakashi looked into the room where Sasuke and Naruko were sleeping "It appears that Naruto and Sasuke are still recovering, but they should be fully recovered in a couple more days." He thought to himself 'I am surprised that Haku only aimed for non-vital areas of Sasukes body, I guess we will never know why.' As for Naruto, it appears that his transformation was quite permenant, but Kakashi was not a medic, he could repair an injury on the field, but he couldn't do anything with Naruto before they got back to the village, and even then the most he could probably do was hand the boy over for a complete physical and psychological workup. 'I almost wish it turns out to be an absolutely massive prank on his part….but this changes everything'He was interrupted from his thoughts by a sound coming from the room, he moved quickly to see who it was, if it was Naruto he should get there before he realizes his new…condition as things could get complicated.

Naruto was groggy, he wished he hadn't come on this mission for a brief second as he never really blacked out all that often (unless he'd done several of his infamous pranks in one day and still managed to escape the typical village wide trawling that occurred in the aftermath) he rubbed at his eyes, but something felt weird about his hands, and his clothes felt way too small in the chest to be his, looking at his hands he realized it looked like he somehow managed to cast his "Sexy Jutsu" while he was asleep, still, he knew that there was one way to be sure, he pulled the covers that had been put on him at some point down and pulled the waistband of his pants forward, shocked by what he saw, but before he could make any noise, Kakashi somehow clamped his hand over his mouth and teleported the both of them outside the village. "Naruto, I know you're shocked and confused and have no idea what to do, to be honest, I am too, I've seen things in the last 3 days that have turned my world upside down. And I'm sorry to tell you, but it looks like it's permanent, you're a girl, good luck." He let go of the now struggling Naruto and shushined away, letting his student have time to himself to come to grips with his new life, as a kunoichi.

Crawling over to a nearby pond, Naruto looked at his reflection and his teachers words finally came crashing through his brain, HE WAS NOW A GIRL. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" his scream echoed and caused birds to take flight for a large radius. In Konaha, the Hokage tilted his head to the side and asked the Anbu next to him "did you just hear that? It sounded like Naruto screaming."

Okay, here it is, thank my friend hgrt54 for being my new Beta reader. and if you saw the previous version of this, disregard everything i said about my plans for it. New Readers, enjoy. I start working on Chapter 2 tomorrow after work.


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: chapter contains citrus

Naruto's breathing became faster, it couldn't be true, it simply couldn't be! He couldn't be a girl!

"**Heh heh, so you found out what my gift was, I worked hard on it.**" he heard the silky voice sound in his skull "**believe me, you'll do much better this way."**

"You fucking bitch!" Naruto screams out into the empty air, hitting the pond's surface and disrupting 'his' reflection. "WHY? WHY DID YOU DO THIS!"

Laughter was the only answer he received and with a wordless scream of rage Naruto grabbed out a kunai and brought 'his' arm up to plunge it into the seal, but as he went to bring the arm down, it froze, shocking him out of his rage for a split second, the voice returned in a tone that could freeze a fire jutsu "**that's quite enough of that…Naruko-chan" **more laughter before it continued** "I'm not going to let you waste all the effort I've put into helping you by letting you eviscerate yourself…not when keeping you alive means more blood then even my help could give you."**

"Then I'll just have to die" he growls and tries to move his arm again, struggling with all his might he manages to slowly get it closer, only to hear a voice yell out "Naruto, what the hell do you think you're doing!" as he feels the pain of a glancing kunai-strike to his arm, the knife causing a long cut down his whole forearm, causing him to reflexively let go of the knife and clutch the limb to himself. He looked at the source of the voice and saw Sakura at a nearby tree holding another kunai ready to throw.

"What the hell Sakura, you hit me! are you crazy?" he yelled at her.

Faster then he could blink she disappeared and he felt a fist impacting his face "NARUTO-BAKA! I WON'T LET YOU DO IT!" she paused for breath "what the hell is wrong with you! If you die how do you think that will look for Sasuke!" she huffed "besides, it's not like your life is over just because you're a girl now." she continued in a much softer voice.

Naruto heard a near seamless addendum from the Kyuubi "**If you die, how would you fulfill your dream then, hmm? Besides, the little bitch does have one thing right, your life is FAR from over."**

He huffed "you're right, my life isn't over, but imagine if you got suddenly turned into a boy Sakura, how'd you react?" Sakura paled a bit "I understand, my heart belongs to Sasuke, but we're teammates, if you need any help on anything, you can come to me…If you promise not to try killing yourself again I'll leave you to your thoughts, okay? I only ask one thing, Stay away from my Sauske" she said before walking off

This last statement from Sakura was about the last straw "Sakura…" Naruto growled at her retreating back "…I don't like boys, so believe me Sasuke's safe from me!"

-Citrus-

Turning back to the pond, Naruto looked closer at himself, on second look, he was kinda hot, then it really hit him, if he was a girl…he smiled and pawed his own chest 'ooo, that feels kinda good…wonder what _that _feels like' he thought to himself as he stripped off his clothes and looked at his nude body, he was still pretty thin, but over all he just looked like his Sexy Jutsu minus the smoke, which hid the things he of course didn't know the appearance of yet, well, until that moment… 'I think I'll miss it, but this thing just looks so…interesting.' he thought to himself as he poked at his new "equipment" 'ooohhhh, this feels good…' he thought, putting a finger up there and moving it around, adding another finger he found increased the sensation, but it felt kinda tight, it still felt really good though as 'he' moved his fingers in and out, letting out involuntary moans of pleasure as (s)he lay on the ground, fingers moving faster and faster, he couldn't help but notice that it felt really different now, it felt hotter and wetter, and the lips felt different now, he tried to get up and could just barely see own fingers moving in and out, the sight overwhelming him with it's eroticism, causing him to squeek and blush heavily.

-End Citrus-

Sakura and Kakashi watched from a distance away as Naruto experimented with his new body a bit, gripping her new breasts, Sakura blushed and was about to yell when Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder "remember, up until yesterday he was a boy, I think we can expect a lot of behavior like this for awhile, like he said 'how would you respond if you were turned into a boy?'" he said to her with that eye-smile and she blushed "Now, head on back to Tazuna's house and pack, now that Naruto's awake we can leave, assuming I carry Sasuke" she moved immediately to comply with her sensei, but he didn't let go "and Sakura, could you see if any of the village women have some clothes to spare for her?" Sakura's blush actually deepened "Y-yes Kakashi-sensei" she stammered out before she leapt away and ran from tree to tree towards the bridge builders house.

After watching her go, Kakashi stood for a moment watching his blond-haired student, he saw as she furthered her experimentation, drinking in all the details, he actually felt his nose start to bleed a bit as she let out a squeek. He expected that Naruto would experiment like this, but not quite so soon, he didn't want to have to deal with this all the way to Konoha so he decided to frighten his student a little, just enough to get her to put off any further displays like that until they arrived back in Konoha. making a shadow clone he had to go up to his student and exclaim loudly "Yo! Naru-NANI!"

Naruto's head snapped in the clones direction so fast he thought he could heard a sonic boom "Whaaa…ERO-SENSEI!" he heard her voice screech out before a hail of kunai hit in several vital areas of the clone, dispelling it.

He quickly left, heading towards the house as he heard Naruto's feminine yells from the clearing as she tried to pull on her clothes and head back towards the house.

Several hours Later

Naruto had finally found his way back to the house, in doing so he had to go through the village, more then a few people were surprised at his appearance, but all could tell he was as uncomfortable with giving an explanation as they were with asking the obvious question. A few villagers made signs of warding as he drew near but most applauded him for his work in defending the village. Some of the village women had talked to his pink-haired teammate and had tried to do some quick measurements by eye as he went past, not wanting to make him more uncomfortable then he already was, but knowing that at somepoint, somebody was going to have to ask him to come into town to get whatever clothes they managed to procure.

Naruto felt very embarassed as he made his way deeper into town, he'd noticed more then a few of the village boys staring at him, and it seemed like most of the women were staring at him too. He started to run, juking and utilizing every trick he learned as the number one prankster of Konoha to evade pursuit, though the only pursuit he was trying to evade this time was the eyes of the villagers, many of the men were he started running just looked blankly before a fishwife stuck her head out and yelled at them "You dolts! you scared her off! gawking like she was Kami herself!" the men startled at the woman's roar and hurried off about their business, scared that she would tell all the women of the village that they had been staring at the girl and they would be relegated to the couch for quite some time, if not worse, fishwives aren't known for being forgiving.

Naruto eventually managed to make it to the house with no further incidents, but it was nearly dark, he knew his sensei probably knew he was there, as he'd made no effort to hide from him, but he wanted to get to his room with as little fuss from Tazuna's family as possible, especially Inari, who he really didn't want to see at the moment, as he could just see the boy asking the obvious question, and he didn't have an answer that he wanted to give, or even understand much 'Yeah Inari, I'm now a girl, why? 'cause the demon in my stomach apparently thinks it's hilarious to turn me into one.' "**No, you'll fulfill my plans better that way human, the amusement will come later." **Kyuubi input right afterward. Naruto made his way to the second floor and managed to get the window to his room open, and slip in, only to trip on something in the darkness and land on something soft that grunted, opening his eyes he saw he was nearly face to face with Sasuke Uchiha.

Thank you again to my Beta Hgrt54 (WH40K fluff expert) and my second Beta Radon Nitely (Naruto Expert) between the two of them, i think i can manage a fic that doesn't go canon overboard lol

to my reviewers invader jrek: *facepalm*, "", no, don't like it? write your own fic

all other reviewers about FemNaru: might be permanent, if so, then no, i won't change it.

Sakouya: *response deleted due to content in violation of the ToS*


End file.
